


Butter is the Answer

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Butter [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butter, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gift Fic, He's looking for the right grand gesture, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce Knows, Pining Simon Snow, Prompt Fic, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow in Love, Simon is on a mission, Simon loves Baz and butter, SnowBaz, There is only one solution to a grand gesture, Watford Eighth Year, Will Penny be able to help?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: Set Watford 8th year. Simon needs advice about courting Baz. He has an amazing idea regarding a grand gesture.Part 5 ofButter SeriesCOC 2020 Day 19, DEC 13: Misunderstanding.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Butter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Butter is the Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 5 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Macha** , this is for you. 💙💙💙 What Simon is planning to do is based of your brilliant headcanon. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

I’ve recently realised that I don’t want Agatha and that I never did. I’m in love with _Baz_ and have been for a very long time.

“Penny, how does one get the bloke of one’s dreams?” I ask her, since my best friend is an expert on good relationships.

She and Micah are solid. I mean, they never want to spend any time together or care about each other’s hobbies and interests. But I’m sure that's how _all_ great relationships are.

Penny lifts her gaze from the book she was reading and gives me a long searching stare.

“Basil loves his hair, more than anything,” she says and then adds with an annoyed face. “Except maybe for beating _me_ to top of the class.”

I wonder how she knew I was talking about Baz? I didn’t even know that I was in love with him until recently. But Penelope is the smartest person I know, except for Baz, that is.

I suppose Penny knows everything. And she’s _always_ right. (She reminds me of this every day.)

She mutters something else too, that sounds like “and loves you, of course.”

I’m not sure if Baz loves me or not. I am prepared to win his heart with some expert flirting.

“So you think if I do a _grand gesture_ ,” I say because I’ve seen this move in various romantic comedies, “that Baz will notice me and appreciate the effort?”

“Yes, Simon. What a lovely idea.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“I am fairly sure whatever you do to show Baz how much you care would suffice,” Penny gives me a reassuring smile. Sometimes she treats me like a child. But I don’t mind. “He’s obsessed with you just as much as you’re obsessed with him. If not _more_.”

I hope that's true. But I don't dare to leave this to change even if it's Penny who says Baz already has feelings for me. Who knows, what if Penny is wrong just this ones? 

“Thanks, Pen. I will brainstorm my ideas and will come out with the most perfect one ever.”

And I do. I think about it for a long time. I want Baz to know how much I care. How important he is to me. And how I am willing to sacrifice the most precious things in my life for him.

There is only one thing I can be talking about. _Butter_.

I starve every summer. I live for butter. I would eat it with a spoon, if it were socially acceptable. It is _not_. Mages are extremely judgy.

However, everyone knows my feelings towards butter. How I dream about it most nights (when I don’t dream about Baz, that is.) Sometimes those dreams are about Baz _and_ butter together.

In hindsight, I probably should have realised my feelings towards Baz _earlier_.

The next time we have breakfast, I take a packet of butter and bring it to our room.

Baz’s hair is so pretty. Silky and shiny too. But possibly it could be even shinier. That will no doubtfully add more beauty to him. And he’d smell delicious too.

So I do the only reasonable thing, I put the whole serving of butter in his hair mousse.

The fact that I am willing to abstain from butter for a whole meal, (the meal where you can eat it in abundance, without people throwing disapproving glances your way), should show Baz how serious I am about him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
